Ataque a la Realidad
by Luna de Acero
Summary: En una situación emergencia, surge una decisión desesperada que hace que todo el mundo de Eren y Levi se ponga de cabeza. ¿Dónde están los titanes? ¡Esa no es Mikasa! ¿Cómo que somos personajes de un manga? Esta vez el enemigo... ¡es más ni menos que la realidad! - AU y Canon/Participaciones varias/Ereri/Riren/Short fic/Humor


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Primera parte de tres. No hubo caso, no pude comprimirlo, si no se iba a hacer eterno. No hay gran comedia, en el segundo se intensifica! Espero lo disfruten, con amor... para todos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna por ahora.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"La locura de una persona es la realidad de otra"**_

 _ **Tim Burton**_

 _ **.**_

.

—¡Sepárense! —gritó el comandante.

Ni siquiera se giró para ver si todos cumplían la orden, no era necesario, tenía absoluta y plena confianza en sus camaradas.

La formación se abrió de manera automática. Levi y su escuadrón se fueron por el flanco izquierdo, se giró para hablarle a los reclutas.

—Manténganse juntos, iremos hacia el bosque gigante, Mikasa, Jean, cuiden a Eren, yo abriré camino.

Pero apenas dio la orden y se adelantó un poco, vieron en el cielo cuatro bengalas negras explotando, dos a la derecha, una a la izquierda y una por detrás. ¿Cuatro titanes anormales?

Levi se replegó a su formación.

—¡A toda marcha, juntos, muy juntos, no se detengan por nada, apuren a todo dar!

—¡Sí, capitán! —fue la respuesta unánime.

Levi calculó la distancia hacia el bosque, allí en el llano, sin puntos en alto donde poder usar el equipo 3D estaban bastante expuestos. Esto no era nada bueno, tendrían al menos unos ocho minutos hasta llegar al lugar, hasta entonces podían aparecer esas bestias y masacrarlos como si nada. Miró a sus costados y vio al primero acercándose por el flanco derecho, sendos gritos de agonía y terror en la lejanía le advirtieron que esos monstruos estaban haciendo de las suyas.

—¡Heichou! —gritó Eren, lo miró apenas de reojo por encima de su hombro.

Sabía lo que el mocoso le quería preguntar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería dejar que se convirtiera en titán? Cuando vio al segundo aparecer por detrás, se dio cuenta que no quedaba opción. Para esto entrenaban tanto, para este momento es que Hanji lo había hecho transformarse tantas veces. Eso y para estudiarlo científicamente también.

—¡Eren! ¡Cuento contigo! ¡ÁBRANSE TODOS! —extendió uno de sus brazos para dar a entender su punto.

Mikasa se adelantó para quedar a su par. Sabía que la joven era en extremo habilidosa, pero aún le faltaba experiencia. Sin embargo tenerla de aliada era bueno, siempre y cuando su obsesión por el chico titán no la desconcentrara de sus deberes.

—¡Heichou!

—¡Sí, ahora! —el resto ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para no sufrir daño alguno.

Eren se puso de pie sobre el lomo de su caballo, y con toda su convicción mordió su mano. El tenebroso rayo, con su respectivo estruendo estremeció la tierra, y pronto tuvieron al titán atacante rugiendo con pavor. Levi nunca se acostumbraría del todo al estremecimiento de tener un super titán tras sus pasos. Pero de alguna manera bastaba mirar sus ojos, para notar que era un aliado. El chico podía estar loco de remate, pero que le arrancaran un brazo si no estuviera completamente seguro de que jamás los traicionaría.

—¡A los árboles, rápido, rápido! ¡Mikasa ve con tus compañeros! —La chica lo miró dubitativa—. ¡Ya vete yo me quedo con Eren!

La jovencita lo miró de esa acusadora manera que tenía, pero como siempre terminó obedeciendo. Había aprendido que ella era buena para defender a Eren, pero sin dudas el capitán era mejor.

Levi vió el primero viniendo por la derecha.

—¡Eren, atrás, vine atrás!

El joven se dirigió a frenar al otro anormal. Era uno medio gordo, de unos 7 metros y que se movía inusualmente rápido. El otro que venía por la derecha era uno de 10 metros, cuadrúpedo. Levi sintió la adrenalina golpearlo desde lo más profundo de las entrañas. Su capacidad de concentración al 100%. Con la gran habilidad y precisión, clavó las cuerdas del equipo un poco por encima de la nuca del monstruo, el mismo sacudió la cabeza con saña, quitándole un poco de la dirección establecida, pero aun así pudo cortarle satisfactoriamente la nuca.

La sangre le cubrió todo el brazo izquierdo y parte de la pierna, como siempre, quemaba bastante. Sacudió su mano, y silbó para llamar a su caballo, pero entonces lo vió venir, el segundo anormal. Eren para entonces estaba terminando con el otro, hundiendo su cabeza con sus enormes puños contra la tierra.

Levi corrió, considerando donde clavar las ganzúas esta vez. No tenía árboles cerca, no tenía su caballo y este titán caminaba en dos piernas, por lo que tenía la cabeza lejos. Calculó engancharse de una pantorrilla, girar, tirar hacia el torso, girar y tirar al cuello. Tres movimientos, necesitaría mucho gas, pero en una situación de vida o muerte esos detalles se vuelven menores.

Una vez que lo tuvo en el ángulo correcto, procedió a ejecutar su estrategia. Tres movimientos, lo más rápido que pudiera. Con el primer anclaje, el titán rubio se quedó quieto, buscándolo con sus enormes ojos. Con el segundo comenzó a cazarlo en el aire con sus manos, por lo que no pudo tirar al cuello. Tuvo que engancharse en un brazo y cortarle un par de dedos antes de que lo aplastara como un mosquito. El titán chilló enardecidamente, Levi le voló un ojo, para que lo dejara ir hasta su nuca. Ciego el titán lanzó manotazos moviéndose frenéticamente. En uno de esos movimientos, el cuerpo del capitán chocó contra uno de los antebrazos. Fue un golpe fuerte, pero el problema fue que se soltó el equipo de gas que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo haciéndose añicos. No contaba con mucho tiempo, se aferró de los cabellos y una vez encima de la cabeza se deslizó a la nuca, se aferró clavando una de las espadas, y de alguna manera, logró cortar la dura piel con la otra. El titán se desplomó de inmediato y Levi quedó sobre su espalda, un poco aturdido.

Esto si era bueno, no sabía dónde estaba su caballo, y su equipo estaba prácticamente destruido. Volvió a silbar con fuerza, entonces vio el titán de Eren acercarse. El mismo al llegar hasta él lo observó un momento y movió sus orejas resoplando.

—El caballo se fue —le habló fuerte el capitán.

Eren extendió su mano a él, de inmediato se subió a la misma, con delicadeza Eren lo colocó sobre su hombro, Levi se aferró a sus cabellos y le continuó hablando.

—Se averió mi equipo de gas, vamos hacia el bosque, Eren. ¡Joder! Ahí viene el otro. ¿Por qué hay tanto anormales en esta zona? ¿Acaso alguien los habrá convocado?

Eren gruñó y lo miró.

—Estaré bien, ¿tú puedes con esa mierda?

El atacante miró a su costado derecho, era uno de 7 metros, algo flacucho, pero con enormes dientes.

—Waaaahoooooo —respondió como pudo.

—De acuerdo, cuento contigo, vamos.

No era fácil mantenerse agarrado cuando el titán se sacudía con tanta fuerza, Levi quedó aturdido por los feroces aullidos del mismo, pero finalmente pudo exterminar a ese otro titán.

Luego corriendo se dirigió al bosque. Colocó al capitán sobre una de las ramas altas, pero entonces aparecieron otros dos titanes enormes que empezaron a atacarlo, logrando morderlo en algunos lugares.

—¡Eren! —Levi gritó cuando uno de los enemigos le mordió cerca de la nuca.

Levi tomó la pistola de bengalas y lanzó un tiro hacia la cabeza de ese. Esa distracción le permitió a Eren encargarse de todo. Pero su titán ya resoplaba por la boca, agotado.

—¡¿Dónde están todos que no vienen a asistirnos?! —gritó frustrado Levi, mirando a todas partes sin encontrar ayuda—. ¡Eren! ¡¿Tienes el equipo 3D contigo?!

—¡Waaaahhhoooo!

—Bien, te sacaré del titán y lo usaré, bájame.

El joven obedeció, Levi lo extrajo con el mayor cuidado posible de la nuca del titán, tosiendo y quejándose por el vapor y el calor tan intenso. Al fin pudo sacarlo, semi inconsciente, y sin un pie, pero dentro de todo entero. Rápidamente se colocó el equipo del joven, y lo sujetó con un solo brazo para al fin ponerlos a ambos a salvo arriba de los árboles.

Levi se sentó, estaba cansado, sucio. Sostenía el cuerpo de Eren contra suyo para que no cayera por algún costado. Vió pasar un titán que al verlos se quedó al pie del árbol, intentando escalar sin éxito.

—Malditos, tch.

Más le preocupaba que el escuadrón no viniera a rescatarlos, había dado la señal, ¿qué sucedía? Estaba seguro que para Erwin, Eren era una prioridad, ¿qué estaba pasando entonces? Debía ser algo muy grave como para que no volvieran a por ellos. ¿Ni siquiera Mikasa?

—Mmm… mmssmm… —el joven comenzó a removerse, y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Tenía las marcas sobre sus pómulos y la mirada cansada. Levi se sacó su capa y la colocó sobre sus hombros. El chico tenía una bota solamente, y el otro pie desnudo.

—¿Capitán?

—Sí, tranquilo, estamos a salvo por ahora. Trata de recuperarte, lo hiciste muy bien —agregó tocando suavemente su hombro, Eren se quedó más tranquilo ante el reconocimiento de su líder.

El tiempo fue pasando, pero no veían aparecer a nadie. Levi comenzó a preocuparse. Calculó la posición donde estaban por el sol, el trayecto que habían recorrido y algunos otros datos que manejaba casi por instinto. Hasta entonces Eren ya había reconstruido su pie.

—Como sea, creo que si avanzamos hacia el centro del bosque, y luego vamos hacia la salida oeste, podemos dar con parte de la formación. Quedarnos aquí no nos sirve de nada.

Eren asintió y se puso de pie para treparse a la espalda de su capitán.

—Lamento ser una carga —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías, no lo eres, eres un recurso valioso. Antes me llevaste del llano hasta el bosque, eso es lo que hacen los camaradas, velar por sus compañeros de lucha. Ahora me toca a mí hacer mi parte. Agárrate fuerte.

Eren se aferró a su líder y comenzaron a avanzar con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Levi estaba alerta a cada pequeño detalle. No solo tenía que velar por su seguridad, sino también por la del mocoso. Además se notaba que Eren estaba algo agotado, siempre era así, transformarse era un gran desgaste de energía.

Les llevó al menos unos 15 minutos poder hacerse con el camino central. Tuvieron que detenerse unos momentos. El camino era una masacre de cuerpos y miembros humanos desparramados por doquier, un festín de sangre. Era imposible dilucidar quienes eran los fallecidos. Eren miró todo con ira contenida.

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo, allí están las huellas de la carreta, no deben estar lejos, seguiremos por aquí.

—Sí.

Se trepó de nuevo a su espalda y avanzaron. Entonces Levi se apostó a una rama alta, al frente tenían al menos unos tres titanes normales. Caminando con su habitual bobería. Uno de tres metros y dos de cinco.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó a Eren, para bajar y encargarse rápidamente de los monstruos.

Al regresar notó que la reserva de gas estaba a la mitad de la carga. Pero no podían detenerse ahora, debía llegar hasta el escuadrón central y poner al recluta a salvo.

—Vamos.

Avanzaron un poco más, hasta que de entre unos arbustos, saltó un anormal, Levi con sus veloces reflejos, dio un giro sorpresivo para evadir al monstruo, pero se dio con la espalda de otro titán al girar en un árbol, Eren se agarró con más fuerza del cuerpo de su capitán, para evitar caer. Levi sacó las cuchillas rápidamente, con el peso de Eren a cuestas elevarse costaba el doble, por lo que el corte no fue tan profundo, pero si efectivo.

Hasta entonces tuvieron al anormal encima, era pequeño, de unos 5 metros, pero igualmente peligroso. Otros dos se acercaron por detrás, al parecer la zona estaba infestada, pero con Eren acuestas y los titanes multiplicándose, la situación se estaba tornando caótica.

Levi decidió que lo mejor era huir, huir y apostarse en alguna rama alta. Se quedaron allí, ambos agitados y temerosos. Debajo de ellos los titanes comenzaron a juntarse, especialmente porque el anormal estaba a los alaridos.

—Heichou, me encargaré de ellos —expresó Eren poniéndose de pie y llevando la mano a su boca.

—¡No! No te has recuperado, no podemos saber si te convertirás a medias o que. No vamos a arriesgarnos, esperemos aquí.

Con lo que no contaban era con que el titán anormal empezaría a pegar altos saltos, y luego a tomar titanes más pequeños y aventarlos hacia las ramas. Para entonces ya se habían juntado cerca de 7 de diversos tamaños.

—¡Tch! Bien, me encargaré de una vez de estos engendros —Adujo el capitán tomando las espadas al revés como era su marca registrada.

—¡Espere! Es muy peligroso, son demasiados.

—Si no los freno ahora se pondrá peor, ese idiota los está convocando. Creo que puedo encargarme de él, con eso será suficiente, los otros no podrán hacer nada. Mocoso, confía en mí, no me tiraría a las fauces de los titanes si no supiera que tengo posibilidades.

Levi calculó los recursos, tenía menos de 5 minutos de gas para encargarse de todos. Incluso le quedaban solo dos repuestos de cuchillas. Sería suficiente, pero debería acabar a como diera lugar con ese anormal que les estaba trayendo tantos problemas. Miró una vez más a su subordinado, que lo seguía con ojos preocupados. Lo sabía, Eren confiaba ciegamente en él, pero era inevitable sentirse angustiado.

—Ya regreso —tal vez lo dijo para infundirse confianza él mismo. Comenzó rebanando a los normales más grandes, moviéndose con una velocidad superior a la normal de cualquier soldado.

Eren se agachó sobre la rama para admirar la gran labor de su capitán. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad sin duda, y el más valiente. Siempre que lo veía luchando no podía evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido, lo admiraba como a nadie, desde pequeño, era su ideal dentro del ejército. Y ahora, luego de tantos enfrentamientos y luchas, sentía que esa confianza entre ellos se había fortalecido más que nunca.

Ahogó en grito cuando vió como el anormal capturaba uno de los hilos del equipo, pero su capitán hábilmente le cortó un par de dedos, lo rodeó y trepó hasta su nuca. Se enganchó girando velozmente lo rebanó limpiamente. Luego se fue a suelo de inmediato, logró anclar la cuerda al tronco de un árbol y eso le amortiguó un poco la caída. Se había terminado el gas.

Suspiró, se quitó el equipo y sacó dos cuchillos. Debía apresurarse y ponerse a salvo. ¿Cuándo vendría Erwin y los demás? Usando los cuchillos y su propia fuerza super humana, con mucha dificultad trepó por el tronco hundiendo las hojas de las mismos y usándolas como apoyo, mientras Eren se desesperaba por ayudarlo. El joven miraba a todas partes atento a que no apareciera otro titán.

Ya estando cerca, le tendió sus manos para ayudarlo con el último tramo. Levi estaba completamente transpirado y agotado. Se sentó en la rama a recuperar el aliento y guardó los cuchillos. Eren se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, espero que no tengamos más inconvenientes, se nos acabaron los recursos.

Pasaron al menos dos horas más, y nuevamente más titanes comenzaron a juntarse debajo de ellos. Levi estaba bastante molesto.

—Creo que ya puedo transformarme, podría cargarlo y volver a las murallas.

—Esperemos un poco más. Tanto silencio no me da buena espina. Si nos ataca otro contingente como el de un principio… No lo lograremos. Ya nos queda esperar hasta la noche en todo caso. Joder, tengo mucha sed.

Ambos trastabillaron al sentir que la rama se movía. Levi miró a un costado, se dió con que un titán de 15 metros, trataba de agarrar la punta de la rama, y casi lo había logrado.

—Camina, hacia el tronco —ordenó. Miró arriba, la próxima rama estaría a unos seis metros al menos, y tendría que trepar con el mocoso a cuestas. ¿Podría lograrlo?-. Subiremos —ordenó.

—No Heichou, es un esfuerzo demasiado grande, déjeme, puedo intentar ordenarles. Lo hice una vez, sé que puedo lograrlo de nuevo.

—¿Ordenarles? ¿Pero realmente sabes cómo funciona eso?

—Por favor, confíe en mi —Levi lo miró preocupado y miró hacia el titán, suspiró y se quitó para darle paso.

—Hazlo, sé que podrás.

Eren se sacó la capa, cerró sus ojos intentando encontrar su fuerza interna, la rama se sacudió de nuevo. Levi sacó sus cuchillos. "Lo hice antes, puedo hacerlo ahora. DEBO HACERLO, nos pondré a salvo a como dé lugar". Eren sintió como si corrientes de electricidad lo recorrieran por completo. La rama se sacudió de nuevo y cayeron sentados.

—¡Vamos, Eren, esto se va a quebrar!

—¡Un poco más, ya casi, casi lo logro! ¡Aaaaahhh!

"¡NOS SALVARÉ, NOS SALVARÉ, ESTA VEZ NO VOY A FALLAR, AHORA LO HARÉ!"

Un estallido enorme, como si una bomba de luz hubiera explotado en la rama destrozándola por completo, ocurrió. Levi cerró los ojos ante la luz y el calor que lo encegueció, sintió el piso cediendo debajo de sus pies y tiró manotazos hasta agarrar a Eren de la solapa de su campera. Luego perdió la consciencia por completo.

—X—

Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Cuando su consciencia fue volviendo, trató de abrir los ojos. Sin duda se habría transformado, y ahora estaba recuperándose. Aunque no recordaba bien qué había sucedido. Últimamente su mente estaba mucho más clara cuando de recuerdos se trataba, pero esta vez. Suspiró largo y tendido. Definitivamente había algo extraño. Además "algo" caliente y pesado le estaba comprimiendo las piernas.

Abrió finalmente los ojos. Todo estaba imposiblemente oscuro, trató de levantar sus manos, aún se sentía ligeramente débil. Intentó incorporar el torso apoyándose con los codos. Estaba oscuro pero aun así podía ver un poco la forma de las cosas. Lo primero que notó fue una especie de bola con pelos negros sobre su cadera, exactamente arriba de su entrepierna. Se sentía caliente y algo húmeda, a decir porque Eren notó que su pantalón estaba húmedo también.

Con algo de miedo la tocó, no era una bola, ¡era una cabeza!, y el resto que comprimía sus piernas era un cuerpo. Se miró la mano, tocar las cosas le producía una extraña, muy extraña sensación.

—Mmm… saca los… plumeros…

—¡¿Heichou?! —Eren se sentó de sopetón sin poder evitarlo, ¡era el capitán!

El hombre se removió pesadamente, soltó un suspiro y se empujó con sus brazos, ambos estaban algo mareados y cansados. El joven lo sostuvo de los hombros, algo… estaba un poco raro en el capitán, pero no estaba seguro qué. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Se los abría tragado un titán?

Tocó la pared más cercana estaba caliente, parecía como de algo como metal.

—Capitán, ¿puede ponerse de pie?

Levi estornudó un par de veces y ambos, entre lamentos y quejidos al fin se pararon.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —dijo Levi tocando alrededor—. Está caliente. Eren, busca una puerta.

—Sí.

Ambos recorrieron a tientas el lugar, estaba lleno de colchonetas, bolsas y otras cosas que no supieron describir. Finalmente Levi encontró el pomo de una puerta, giró y empujó. El sol de la tarde los encegueció unos momentos, a ambos le latían las sienes, se tocaron con una mueca de dolor y salieron.

Al parecer habían estado dentro de una especie de cobertizo o algo como eso. Un viento fresco y vivificante los golpeó unos momentos. Levi trató de enfocar alrededor, pero cuando miró a Eren abrió grande la boca, a su vez el cadete lo miró y he hizo un salto hacia atrás asustado.

—¿He-Heichou?

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué te pasó? Estás… no sé, raro —el capitán se acercó y lo miró por largo rato mientras el joven también lo miraba entre asustado y sorprendido.

Levi levantó su mano y palpó suave el pecho del mismo. Luego se miró sus manos del derecho y del revés.

—Heichou, algo muy extraño está pasando. Es-estamos en una ciudad.

Efectivamente, alrededor de ellos habían grandes edificios. Una enorme cantidad de gente iba y venía por unas especies de "veredas" hechas de cemento, cargando cosas, carteles, plumas, cables, papeles. Todos parecían muy apurados. Ambos se quedaron mirándolos un buen rato, más que nada contemplando la extraña vestimenta que portaban.

—No te separes de mí, Eren. Esto no me huele bien —acotó mientras una mano iba hasta la funda de uno de sus cuchillos.

—Hay mucha gente, al parecer… ¿estamos dentro de las murallas? ¿Esto es Sina?

—Ni la más puta idea. ¡Oiga! —dijo levantando la mano y captando la atención de un muchacho que empujaba un carro lleno de almohadones. El chico se sorprendió un poco al verlos, pero luego sonrió amablemente—. Buenas tardes, queremos saber dónde estamos.

—Oh, ¿ustedes son del set de Ataque a los titanes? —preguntó contento—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero que buenos cosplay, creo que esta vez los de vestuario se superaron. No quiero incomodarlos, pero, ¿podría pedirles un autógrafo cuando terminen la grabación?

Ambos lo miraron sin poder reaccionar de una manera coherente. ¿Set, cosplay, vestuario, autógrafos, grabación? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando ahí?

—Nanariko los debe estar buscando por cielo y por mar, hace como una hora terminamos de armar los dos escenarios.

—¿Escenarios?

—Del Live Action, claro está.

Eren se rascó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como sea, llévanos con esa tal Nanariko.

—¿No la conocen? Oooh, ¿ustedes son los reemplazos?

—¿Reemplazos de quién? —consultó Eren.

—No bromeen, muchachos, del capitán Levi y de Eren, claro está.

—Yo soy Eren —respondió el muchacho muy confundido.

—Sí, sí, eso es obvio, chicos, ¿ustedes están drogados o algo? Porque les aviso que Nanariko es muy estricta, no pueden llegar al set ni bebidos, ni *volando alto.

—Muchacho, solo guíanos hasta esa mujer —Todos empezaron a seguir al joven, que no dejaba de mirarlos de reojo, haciéndolos sentir un poco incómodos.

Al fin llegaron a lo que chico dijo: "La entrada al estudio", aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ambos se

—Mi novia se va a morir de la envidia cuando sepa que estuve con ustedes. ¿Puedo sacarme una selfie con ambos?, ¡por favor!

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Levi enarcando una ceja. El joven sacó su celular y apretó la cámara para encenderla.

—Vengan, yo al medio.

Levi se quedó perplejo mirando el artefacto negro y rectangular que el hombre sostenía en sus manos.

—¡Heichou, heichou! —gritó Eren desesperado—. ¡Estamos ahí adentro, estamos adentro! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta? —Habló el joven zamarreando al ayudante.

—Ya, Eren, suelta —le pidió Levi—. No hay nada que temer. Además quiero saber cómo es esto. Vamos muchacho, procede.

El joven miró a Eren desconcertado, pero al fin se acomodó y sacó la foto. Eren estaba asustado.

—Aquí está, ¿quieren que se las pase por whatsapp?

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Levi, señalando el aparato.

—Es un… celular. ¿Ustedes no tienen?

Ambos negaron. Ángel-chan salió del edificio y los miró con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Así que acá estaban los señoritos, eh? Todos adentro culo arriba buscándolos, y ustedes aquí dele perder el tiempo. Vamos, vamos que no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué se pusieron, weones?

Los regañó mirándolos de arriba abajo. Ambos sucios, Eren con una bota menos.

—Como sea, síganme.

La siguieron casi por inercia, hasta llegar a una especie de bungalow medio grande a un costado del edificio. Por otro lado se veía un escenario gigantesco, lleno de grúas con hilos y otros implementos. Entraron junto con la mujer.

—¿Qué están esperando? Quítense la ropa, tienen que ponerse los uniformes, vamos, que ya estamos todos retrasados.

La hermosa mujer, de cabello corto color fuego, les acercó los uniformes respectivos. Y se apostó en una esquina, mientras se hacía la de revisar el celular, pero en realidad les tomaba fotos.

—Uh, eh, ¿me pongo esto? —le consultó al capitán por lo bajo.

—Bueno, es ropa limpia, está bien.

El hombre se sacó su campera, y luego procedió a quitarse el pañuelo y luego la camisa, debajo de la misma tenía una musculosa blanca que desapareció pronto y tanto Ángel-chan como Eren se quedaron de piedra con los ojos pegados en una anatomía compacta pero musculosa a más no poder. Levi notó el reciente silencio y los miró con seriedad. El joven miró a otra parte pero a la mujer le brillaron los ojos. Procedió a ponerse rápidamente la camisa, mientras la misma se acercaba.

—¡Vaya que realista! —dijo pasándole la mano sin pudor sobre uno de los hermosos hombros—. También tienes una cicatriz aquí, ¿es real o es de utilería?

Le bajaron la mano de un solo movimiento, era Eren que la miraba serio.

—Por favor, sea respetuosa y no toque al capitán a su antojo.

—Está bien, Eren —exclamó Levi—. Vamos, vístete tú también.

Eren obedeció haciendo un bonito puchero.

—¡Que cuerpazo! —exclamó Ángel-chan, tocando el torso de Eren, mientras fingía acomodarle la remera—. Deja que te pongo las correas, sácate los pantalones. ¿Dónde perdiste la bota? En fin, aquí tengo otro par.

Eren trató de vestirse rápidamente, la señorita lo ayudó con el resto de las correas, y cuando llegó a la faja le faltaron manos para dejársela en condiciones. El joven solo aguantó la respiración, mientras se le coloreaban los pómulos.

—¡Oi, ¿qué haces?! ¡Deja al mocoso en paz!

—Que le estoy ajustando el traje, ya voy por ti, no te pongas ansioso. Listo, ponte las botas.

—No necesito ayuda —explicó el hombre retrocediendo.

—Qué ayuda, ni qué nada. Mira, todo chueco el pañuelo, y la faja fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué? Si está perfec-¡TOOO!

Ángel-chan lo agarró por las caderas desde atrás y estiró el cuero (léase faja), apropiadamente (aunque en verdad no había nada que hacer), también desde atrás se deleitó, es decir, muy profesionalmente le ajustó las correas, fijándose cuidadosamente que no le apretara el pequeño pero redondo y firme trasero.

—Las botas me quedan chicas —habló Eren, y tomó del brazo a la mujer para mirarla fijamente.

—No te pongas celoso, grandote, solo estaba corrigiendo la vestimenta, es mi trabajo. ¿No querrás que el capitán salga mal vestido en las escenas, o si? Oh, lo siento, te di el par equivocado, este es tuyo —explicó dándole el par a Levi.

Eren se quedó asombrado, nunca había visto al capitán ruborizado. Incluso pensó que era más probable que se lo comiera un titán a que eso ocurriera. Se pusieron las botas finalmente, y terminaron.

—Estas ropas… crujen mucho… ¡esto no es cuero! —se quejó Levi.

—Ahora tomen asiento, bombones, ya viene Joselin, quien los va a maquillar como corresponde. Dejen que los peine un poco —se acercó a Eren, mientras el capitán seguía sus movimientos de reojo—. ¡Oh, no es una peluca!

—A veces parece una nutria muerta, pero no, es su cabello natural —agregó Levi mirándose en el espejo que tenía frente de él.

—¿Saben una cosa? Ustedes están mil veces mejor que los anteriores.

—¿Anteriores? —repitió Eren intrigado—. ¿Eso quiere decir que hubo otros antes que nosotros?

—¿Bromeas? —se burló Ángel-chan—. Hubo al menos unos veinte antes que ustedes.

—¡¿Y qué les paso?!

—Bueno, fueron descartados, no eran muy buenos para interpretar papeles.

—¿Descartados? ¿Qué significa eso? —esta vez heichou preguntó.

—Que serán despedidos, y tomarán a los siguientes, aunque ustedes están bien buenotes, por favor, hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Estoy segura que mi novia estará feliz de conocerlos. ¿Saben? Ella es fanática del capitán Levi. En verdad por ahí me da un poquito de celos, aunque ella me ama más a mí, estoy segura.

—¿Tu novia me conoce? —preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

—¡Pos claro, weon! Te adora, tiene su pieza llena de imágenes tuyas, si hasta yo te dibujo para ella. Ayer mismito le hice un Levi punk, que se murió de amor. Mira.

La mujer le mostró su dibujo y Eren agarró el aparato para acercarlo a su cara y apreciarlo mejor.

—¡Levi Heichou!

—No soy yo, no tengo el cabello así, ¿y qué es eso? Esa pintura en el pecho, y… ¿aros?

—Pero se parece mucho —dijo Eren sin dejar de mirar la imagen-. ¡Me gusta!

Justo en ese momento entró Joselin, trayendo su maletín, con pinturas.

—Adiós amores, están divinos, que les vaya bien en la grabación, realmente espero que los contraten de manera definitiva. ¡Tatakae! —Eren saltó en su silla ante esa palabra.

—Hola, ¿cómo están? Soy Joselin, y voy a encargarme de dejarlos perfectos para la cámara. Aunque ya tienen unos rasgos bastante bonitos. Bueno tú —dijo acercándose a Levi y mirándolo desde varios ángulos—. Tú no te pareces demasiado al capitán, pero no te preocupes, la magia de los pinceles y el maquillaje te dejarán mejor que cualquier cosplay. Se sientan aquí por favor, les haré un shock de limpieza y humectación, sus pieles están muy resecas.

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y dejaron que la mujer les pusiera una vincha para despejar sus rostros, a la vez que les ponía una toalla como capa sobre los hombros para que cualquier resto de maquillaje no dañara los atuendos.

—Madre mía, tienes unas ojeras que pareces un mapache —le soltó al hombre, que de inmediato se miró al espejo sorprendido.

—El capitán no duerme mucho, siempre está preocupado y cuidando por nuestra seguridad —explicó Eren para justificarlo, y Joselin sonrió pensando que el recluta se veía muy tierno defendiendo a su capitán.

—Bueno, admito que tienes unos rasgos bonitos… ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó al hombre.

—Levi.

—Sí, bueno, Levi es tu personaje, me refiero a tu nombre real, ¿cuál es? —hablaba mientras le ponía crema desmaquillante con una esponja húmeda para limpiar el rostro.

—Mi nombre real es Levi. Y no entiendo que mierda está pasando aquí. ¿Nos puedes decir dónde estamos?

—Uh, bueno, están en un estudio de grabación, ¿no es obvio? Oye, ¿de verdad tu nombre real es Levi? ¿Y cuál es el tuyo, guapetón? —indagó mirando a Eren y mordiéndose el labio.

—Yo soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.

—Ya, ya, ¿ustedes me quieren jugar una broma o algo? Ja, ja. Como sea, les voy a seguir la corriente porque, para ser honesta, aaaaamooo el Ereri, o bueno el Riren, aunque mirándolos a ustedes, me entran mis dudas, ja, ja —lanzó una risita estridente y ambos se miraron de reojo—. Pero mira todo lo que estoy sacando de tu rostro, amigo, ¿nunca te hiciste un embellecimiento facial? —consultó a Levi—. Eren, por favor, ponte esta crema así como hice recién con él, toma una esponja.

—¿De qué hablabas recién? ¿Quién es Ereri? —preguntó Levi enarcando una ceja.

—Oh, ¿ustedes no lo saben? No puede ser, hacen cosplay de los protagonistas de Shingeki No Kyojin, ¿cómo es que no saben lo que es el Ereri? ¡No jodan! —pero ante el desconcierto en sus miradas, Joselin suspiró y prosiguió—. Ereri es Eren seme y Levi uke, eso.

—¿Eren seme? —repitió Levi, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca porque la mujer ya estaba limpiándolo rápidamente con una toalla.

Eren no dijo nada, solo imitó lo que ella hacía. Luego aplicó una fina capa de crema humectante, a Levi le puso un poco de corrector de ojeras, no mucho, ya que su personaje necesitaba esas sombras debajo de los ojos, tuvo algunos problemas para delineárselos con lápiz, el hombre estuvo muy esquivo, luego aplicó sobras, varias bases de maquillaje y al fin estuvo conforme luego de ponerle labial de crema de coco. El joven estaba atento a todo, al fin le sacó la vincha y lo peinó.

—Me encanta tu corte de cabello, es muy cool —alabó a Levi, mientras le tocaba la nuca y el hombre se removía incómodo.

—Oiga, no haga eso —Eren se quejó mirándola enojado.

—Solo lo estoy arreglando, no te pongas celosín. Ahora voy contigo, vamos a ver.

Levi se observó un poco en el espejo, ese uniforme no era el adecuado, ¿cómo podría lidiar con los titanes vestido así? Parecía algo… de dudosa confección. Y su cara ahora lucía tan extraña.

—¿Nos puedes decir dónde estamos? Y no me refiero al estudio de grabación —habló Levi.

—Ustedes en serio, son muy graciosos, pero como sea, estamos en Tokio. En una de las sedes de Universal Studios, en cualquier momento vendrá Nanao Himura de Wit Studios, los de la animación, quiere hacerles varias tomas para usarlas allá. Por eso los tengo que tener impecables.

—Tengo sed —se lamentó Eren.

—Oh, hay detrás suyo capitán, tiene un refrigerador, puede servirse lo que guste.

Levi miró el armatoste blanco y pequeño. Se acercó y lo miró por varios lados, tomó la manija casi por instinto y tiró hacia afuera. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba lleno de botellas y latas con inscripciones de todo tipo. Fue a lo seguro y sacó dos botellas de agua, pero al tocarlas alejó las manos.

—¡Heichou!

—E-están frías, muy frías.

—Pos claro, es un refri, ¿qué esperabas? Ja, ja, chicos, ustedes son el colmo de las caracterizaciones. Relajen un poco, no los voy a denunciar con Nanariko o algo así.

—Entonces, esta cosa —dijo señalando al refrigerador—, ¿mantiene frías las bebidas? —Joselín asintió, Levi tomó al fin las botellas y le aventó una a Eren que se sorprendió también.

—¡Adentro de esa caja atraparon un pedazo del invierno! —exclamó el joven, sorprendido.

Joselín se carcajeó un poco y terminó de aplicar las capas de maquillaje en el moreno rostro.

—Así que Tokio, ¿eso está muy lejos de Trost? —Joselín detuvo su trabajo y lo miró.

—No, Tokio, Japón. Trost no existe, si te refieres al distrito cercano a las murallas del que habla la serie. Chicos, esto es la realidad, ya dejen de bromear, no sé qué se fumaron, pero es momento de poner los pies en la tierra.

—¿La realidad?

—Pos claro, ustedes no son precisamente figuritas de dos dimensiones, ¿no? Las tres murallas, los titanes y toda la cosa son fantasías de un loco escritor que hizo un manga y ya. Ustedes son tan reales como yo.

—¡¿Dónde están los titanes?! —Dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y apretando los puños.

—Los de utilería, están afuera, aunque no están enteros, solo las cabezas para cuando filmen.

—¿Tienen cabezas de titanes? —consultó Levi tomando de la muñeca a Eren, que ya se estaba llevando la mano a la boca—. Tranquilo, mocoso.

—Sí, pero son de utilería. Ja, ja, ¡qué locos! Son geniales, yo me la creo, sigan actuando así frente a Nanariko, de hecho los últimos que despidió es porque le ponían poco realismo al Live Action, creo que ustedes son perfectos. Aunque tú —y volvió a mirar a Levi—, meh, estás bien, pero no te pareces tanto. Como sea. Afuera.

Y los empujó hacia la puerta, pero en vez de apoyar su mano en sus espaldas se las apoyó en el trasero. Ambos salieron a los trompicones muy incómodos.

—Al parecer estos habitantes no tienen respeto alguno por la distancia personal —se quejó Levi, sacudiéndose por todas partes.

—Estoy muy preocupado. ¿Qué es todo esto? Estoy… ¿estoy soñando?

—No, mocoso, no estás soñando, estoy seguro. Es como si… estuviéramos en otro pueblo. Vamos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Los titanes, trepándose a la rama, la rama cediendo y luego yo, sentí una gran electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí… como una explosión de luz. Sólo quería que estuviéramos a salvo.

—Exacto, recuerdo la luz. Y luego fue, como un sueño pesado. Tengo una teoría, tal vez, es posible que esa nueva habilidad tuya, haya evolucionado. Como si hubiera abierto un camino en el… no sé, tiempo o espacio y nos haya transportado aquí.

—¿En serio?

—Evidentemente no recuerdas como lo hiciste, ¿eh? Pues vas a tener que recordarlo, Eren, porque estamos atascados en esta… "realidad", que dijo la mujer loca del maquillaje. Y hablando de locas, ojalá estuviera Hanji con nosotros, sin dudas ella tiene mucha más experiencia en esto de investigar sucesos científicos —suspiró con sentimiento—. Al parecer para esta gente, nosotros somos como juguetes. Aun no entiendo bien todo, así que haremos esto, no te separes de mi por nada. Iremos obedeciendo lo que ellos esperan de nosotros, pero a la vez intentaremos reunir información. Recuerda que lo mío es sólo una teoría, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro acerca de ello.

—Sí, capitán.

—Ya lo resolveremos, de alguna manera.

—¡Hey! Ya vayan al set, ¿qué hacen parloteando ahí? —una mujer de sonrisa hermosa se les acercó—. Ah, ustedes son los nuevos, ¿están perdidos? Yo los ayudo, mi nombre es Perla-chan, es un placer conocerlos. Estaba muy emocionada por ver cómo serían, y ¡wow! Se ven geniales.

Eren sonrió por empatía, esa chica le caía bien. Levi solo asintió con su misma cara de oler mierda de siempre.

—Muy bien, vamos, Nanariko está que camina por las paredes, por cierto ¿Dónde están sus libretos? Bueno, supongo que ya repasaron lo suficiente. No saben lo afortunados que son, ¿saben quién va a venir hoy a visitar el set por la tarde? —Ambos la miraron desconcertados—. ¡Isayama Hajime! ¡KYYYAAAAA! ¡El maestro Isayama! ¡¿No están emocionados?!

—Creo que escuché antes su nombre, ¿no lo dijo la mujer toquetona de pelo como fuego? —trató de recordar Levi.

—¡Es el puto amo del universo de Ataque a los titanes! ¡Su creador! ¿Chicos, qué les pasa? ¿No les corre sangre en las venas, acaso?

—Señorita Perla-chan —habló Levi muy serio—. Nos puede explicar por favor a qué se refiere, ¿el creador, dice?

—Esto es muy raro, ¿se postularon sin conocer nada de la serie? ¿Dónde viven? ¿Dentro de una burbuja? Vamos a filmar, voy a buscar mis mangas de la serie, tengo en mi mochila algunos, y después se los muestro. ¿Tampoco vieron el anime? No importa, yo los voy a instruir, pueden confiar en mi, antes de que Isayama aparezca los volveré unos expertos.

—Cuide de nosotros, por favor —indicó Eren haciendo una reverencia.

Siguieron a la mujer hasta el bendito set. Había cámaras gigantes por todas partes, reflectores, cientos de personas yendo y viniendo, acomodando. Y la gran Nanariko, con un gorrito estilo tango en la cabeza y un megáfono en la mano derecha, dando órdenes e instrucciones a todos.

—Nana-chan —llamó Perla-chan—. Aquí están.

—¡Al fin aparecen! —la directora se les acercó con mal semblante—. Me retrasaron una hora completa. ¡Eso es mucho dinero! A sus posiciones de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos, todos, silencio —gritó por el megáfono y se dirigió a su silla—. Haremos la escena de la charla en el castillo. Todos a sus puestos.

En un santiamén los empujaron al escenario, donde una habitación con paredes símil piedra y el piso igual, emulaba una parte del castillo donde tenía el centro de operaciones el escuadrón de Levi. Las cámaras los apuntaron, la luz los encegueció un poco y la vos estridente de Nanariko gritó:

—¡Acción!

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada…


End file.
